Bullet Bill
|location = Koopa Bros. Fortress Pirate's Grotto The Bitlands Bowser Jr.'s Flotilla Green Energy Plant |hp = PM/TTYD: 2 SPM/SS/CS: 1 |ap = PM/SPM/SS/CS: 2 TTYD: 4 |df = 0/1 |wn = P.M&TYD:Fire/Explosive Attacks S.S & CS:jump/hammer |wp = Body |tattle = See Tattle Section |card = 115}} Bullet Bills are powerful shells fired by Bill Blasters. They have high attack power but rather low HP. When they attack, they are destroyed, but more can be fired by the blaster afterward if there is one left. There is a limited number available to battle in ''Paper Mario'' and ''Super Paper Mario'', but not in ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door''. If they somehow miss their target, then they fly right past it and are destroyed offscreen. In Sticker Star and Color Splash, they only make brief appearances, functioning similarly to how they do in the 2D Mario series. History Paper Mario Bullet Bills are only found in the Koopa Bros. Fortress, being shot out of Bill Blasters. They have 2 HP, but will be killed on impact with Mario and Co. during their attacks (which do 2 damage). While Bullet Bills do not reappear again, a stronger variety called the Bombshell Bill appears in Bowser's Castle. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Bullet Bills reappear in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, only being found in Pirate's Grotto. They attack the same way they did in Paper Mario, but now have a defense of 1 and do 4 damage instead of 2. Super Paper Mario In Super Paper Mario, Bullet Bills only make one brief appearance; being shot out of two Bill Blasters on top of one of Bowser's Castles in The Bitlands. They now function similar to how they do in the 2D Mario games, albeit moving faster. They have no defense, so jumping will kill them immediately. Paper Mario: Sticker Star Bullet Bills once again reappear briefly in the fourth Paper Mario installment. They are found on Bowser Jr.'s Flotilla, being shot out of two Bill Blasters. Like Super Paper Mario, they cannot be fought in battle, and only do 2 damage in the overworld. A hammer or jump attack will kill them in one hit. Paper Mario: Color Splash While normal Bullet Bills do not appear in this game, several Banzai Bills (a sub-species of Bullet Bills) appear in Black Bowser's Castle and an 8-bit version can be found inside the Super Mario Bros. 3 styled section of the Green Energy Plant. Tattles Paper Mario: This is a Bullet Bill, a kamikaze attacker. If you don't beat Bullet Bills quickly, they'll slam into you and explode. Max HP: 2, Attack Power: 2, Defense Power: 0 I'm serious, Mario. These guys will really make us pay if they manage to hit us! We have to beat 'em before they get the chance to strike us. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door: That's a Bullet Bill. It attacks after being shot from a Bill Blaster. Max HP is 2, Attack is 4, Defense is 1. Take care of it quickly, or it'll totally whale into you, mosh-pit style! Use those Action Commands and take it out! Super Paper Mario: That's a Bullet Bill. They get shot out of Bill Blasters... Max HP is 1 and Attack is 2. They just fly straight... You can defeat them, but the Blaster will just keep shooting them at you... Gallery BulletBill_PM.png|A Bullet Bill Sprite from Paper Mario. PM2 Bullet.png|A Bullet Bill from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. 115_BulletBillCard.PNG|A Bullet Bill Catch Card from Super Paper Mario. bullet.PNG|An 8-Bit Bullet Bill from Paper Mario: Color Splash. Category:Enemies Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:The Thousand-Year Door Enemies Category:Super Paper Mario Enemies Category:The Bitlands Category:Ground Enemies Category:Flying Enemies Category:Pleasant Path, Koopa Village, and Koopa Bros. Fortress Category:Keelhaul Key Category:Paper Mario Category:Super Paper Mario Category:All Paper Mario Game Enemies Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Enemies Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash Enemies Category:Green Region Category:World 6 Category:Bullet Bills